(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and an apparatus using the same. Particularly, it relates to a communication apparatus for ultra-wideband communication, and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An ultra-wideband (UWB) communication method is a near field communication (NFC) technique that realizes high-speed communication with low power through a frequency band that is wider than the existing spectrum, and has merits of high-speed transmission in a local area and improving energy use efficiency without a power amplifier since it can reduce output power. In addition, the UWB communication method can be utilized in a location-based low power Ad-Hoc network since it can correspond to multipath fading and calculate a device-to-device distance with a precision of several centimeters from a pulse arrival time.
However, since the UWB communication method uses a broad frequency bandwidth, it causes interference with a communication device that employs a communication method other than the UWB communication method.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.